Secrecy
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: The point of view of the FF Love's Gift seen in Bridget and Kerry's eyes. Read Love's Gift and Cate's Diary to understand.
1. Secrets or Lies?

Kerry and Bridget were listening behind the door.

It wasn't like Kerry to snoop in her mother's business, but she was suspicious that something serious was occurring between Cate and Ed. Her and Bridget had just returned recently with Rory from summer camp

where they were all counselors. It had been a great summer, and they were ready to start school, and Bridget, ready to begin college. Over their trip, she had learned a lot about herself, and was more mature

about making decisions. They were listening behind Cate's bedroom door. They heard laughing and flirting going on. This went on for about 5 minutes and then they heard the door jingle. Cate was leaving her

bedroom. Right then and there Kerry decided to snoop in Cate's bedroom, and try and find out what was making their mother so secretive. The girls ran quickly back to the bedroom, which they shared. Out of

breath, Kerry said hastily," Let's snoop around Mom's room, and try and find out what is going on in this household. Something is going on around here, and Mom better tell us soon." Bridget nodded and said,"

I'm with you. Something about Mom seems different." The sisters nodded their heads and decided that they would snoop later that day. They walked downstairs to find their mother cooking, and Ed was sitting

on the couch with Jim and CJ. Bridget, noticing the suspicions she has noticed, whispered to Kerry," Is it just me or does Mom look pale?" Kerry nodded, and they sat at the breakfast nook. Then suddenly, Cate had begun to feel sick. " Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." She bolted, and then the girls heard Cate vomiting. Rory walked past the girls and said," There is something suspicious going on, that's like the fifth time Mom's puked today."

Kerry looked at Bridget , and said," So she's done this before?" Rory said,"Yeah." CJ even noticed and said that he wondered if something was up." Bridget then said," Kerry and I were going to snoop today,after Mom left to go on her walk." Rory looked at her and said," Actually that is a good idea. Maybe I'll help you." Kerry looked at him,and said," Fine then. Meet us at mom's door after she leaves.

To be continued…


	2. Who's Telling The Truth?

It had been at least a few minutes since Cate left to go on her walk.

The girls stood by the bedroom door waiting for Rory. A few minutes later, he came

walking over. There was CJ with him. CJ produced a bag and handed it to Kerry. " Here.

I found this rummaging through the garbage bins. It may help you in your search."

Bridget reached in with a rubber glove, and pulled out a home pregnancy test. "Eeew!"

she said with a disgusted look on her face. Kerry took the box from her, and looked in the

box. There was the kit, and the stick said Positive on it. She shrieked. " MOM IS

PREGNANT?" CJ put his hand to Kerry's mouth. "Shh… We don't want her to know

we know, right?" Kerry composed herself, and then said, " Right." Bridget quickly

handed the bag back to CJ, and he went to dispose of it. Then they went into her room.

Each one of them went and searched, and found nothing else that may be suspicious.

Then they heard walking up the stairs. Cate was coming upstairs. They all ran out of the

room as quickly as possible. Kerry and Bridget ran and closed their bedroom door behind

them. Out of breath, they were processing thoughts that encircled in their heads. Their

mother may be pregnant. They couldn't believe it.

The girls kept up this charade as long as they could. They were still shocked over what it

may unfold to be, and more often, things got suspicious. Ed came over to see Cate a lot

more, and they seemed to be talking secretly. Rory tried to find out what they were

saying, but Cate shooed him away. Ed sometimes even stayed the night. Rory found him

sleeping next to Cate one night, while he was looking for matches. As he told Kerry,

Bridget, and CJ, Jim walked by. He looked at them sternly, his glasses on his nose, and

said," Stop talking about your mother like that. You know better not to swear to secrecy.

Tell your mother what your noticing, and maybe she'll come clean. I know she's hiding

something, something real big." CJ looked at his cousins. They all agreed.

To be continued…


	3. Snoopin around eh?

Jim looked at the girls." You really think your mom's being secretive?"

Maybe she just doesn't want you to know right this instant." Kerry mulled over it for a second, and then said, "You're right Grandpa. Maybe she doesn't want us to know right away. But she is being awfully quiet towards us." Bridget looked at her, and said," Look. We might as well just attempt one more try at getting Mom to come clean. After all, we are her family." Everyone nodded, and they all went downstairs. Meanwhile, Cate was downstairs, making a pot of coffee.

The girls sat at the breakfast nook, Rory and CJ on the couch. Nothing suspicious was between them. They did wonder if their grandfather was aware of their mother's secret. Unaware to them, he knew the secret. Jim wasn't exactly happy about his daughter's "one night stand" with Gibb, which ended up getting her in a bigger mess than he approved of. Jim did seem to accept the fact that it just happened, and that his daughter was an adult and could handle it. Meanwhile, Cate was in her room, sort of crying. Tears were streaming down her face. Ed entered the room to find Cate in tears. "What's wrong?" Ed said, while brushing a tear from Cate's cheek. Cate took a moment to compose herself . Then between tears, she said," Ed, I can't take this anymore. I have to tell the kids." Ed looked at her, speechless. He then smiled. " I think it would be good for you to tell them. It's driving you nuts, and stressing you out. We don't want to lose our babies do we?"

"Babies?" Cate said, quite shocked. Ed then said," Yeah, I was shocked too. Apparently, you're pregnant with twin girls. Cate looked at him again, still in shock," How the hell did this happen?"

Meanwhile, the girls were heading towards Cate's door. Under her breath, Kerry told Bridget," No more secrets in this house!" Bridget, out of breath, then said, " Mom might as well tell us sometime!" They rushed towards the door. Bridget then said, " Here goes!" The two girls pushed on the door to find Cate and Ed right there. Cate was looking at the girls sternly. " What is going on here?"

To be continued…


End file.
